


The Coat

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Witch Dib au [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Pining, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Soulmates, Witch Dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: Short lil oneshot I wrote a while ago
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Witch Dib au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894690
Kudos: 13





	The Coat

Dib frowned as he saw the pink eyes blinking at him.  
“Dib-mate.”  
“Get out my room Zim.”  
The Irken pouted,  
“But Zim just got here!”  
“And now you’re gonna go, shoo.”  
He returned to reading his book on herbs.  
“But Dib-witch! Zim wants to hold his mate.”  
“Yeah well I don’t, bug off you star roach.”  
Dib spat, the Irken whimpered and clenched his fists,   
“Fine!”  
Zim seated himself on Dib’s bed and crossed his arms, why was his mate being so rude? After everything he did for Zim against the Keef-fool, Zim expected the ferocious claiming an Irken mate would make, but the dib only drew back from Zim.  
It only took a minute of obnoxious humming to get Dib to react,  
“Will you shut up? Stars, if I give you my coat will you leave me be for two damn hours?”  
Zim did not want to leave, but then again, Dib’s coat? It was heavy and full of his mate’s rich scent, what embraces from his mate must be like.  
“Deal!”  
Zim exclaimed, Dib rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath as he took off his coat and tossed it at Zim, who chirped and leaped up to hug him, a satisfying warmth like a soft warm blanket wrapped around him spread from wherever Zim’s skin met his.  
“Get off me Zim.”  
He growled out, the delicate three fingered hands drawing back with the warmth, leaving Dib ice cold once more.  
“Fine Dib thing, Zim will grace you with his magnificence soon.”  
Zim left with a flourish, carrying Dib’s thick coat with him, leaving him in an insubstantial turtleneck. Damn that bug.

Zim nuzzled into the fabric of the cold coat with loud purrs as he thought of his strong mate, and how aggressive he was! An Irken willing to kill for a desired mate was so very admirable, and the Dib-witch was tall too! He put on the heavy coat and started to embark home.


End file.
